Coming Home
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (WRITTEN FOR RYLEY WEEK) Marley's father, who is stationed in the military, is coming home after being away for 8 years. Marley invites Ryder to come meet him, and things take some turns.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Marley." Ryder greeted as he saw her in the hallway at her locker.

"Hi Ryder." She said. Ryder frowned. She didn't seem to excited. Her tone sounded as if she was distracted.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing. I just wish this day would end." Marley said. "I just want to get home." She said, a smile growing on her face.

"Why?"

"My dad's coming home." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"My dad, he's in the military and he's been stationed over seas since I was like 8. And I finally get to see him again tonight. He's finally coming home. Haven't seen him in like forever." Marley told him.

"Oh, I thought your dad left you and your mom…" He tried to say, trying to find the right words, not make them sound like a douchebag.

"He did when we were younger and when he did, my mom got really depressed and then got laid off work and I think you get the picture." Marley said.

"Oh. Is he coming home for good?"

Marley shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt it."

"At least you get to see him."

"Yeah. I mean I've talked to him on the phone every now and then, but its better to see him, you know?" Marley said and Ryder nodded. "Would you like to meet him?" Ryder perked up.

"Really?" Ryder asked. "Me? Meet your dad?"

Marley nodded. "Why?"

"One question, is he the 'hurt my daughter, and I'll hurt you' kind of father?" He asked, nervously and Marley smiled at that reply.

"You'll be fine." Marley said and kissed him before heading to class. Ryder sighed. He had no idea what to expect, hopefully things would go well. He was going to meet and see both of Marley's parents and she hasn't met his yet.

**What did you think? This prompt was for Thursday, Army!**

**I meant to post this days ago, but my computer broke and I just got this fixed.**

**No, this isn't it. Ryder will go and meet Marley's dad, I thought I'd make the next chapter for Friday's prompt too!**

**Hope you guys still love this!**

**Please Review!**

**I'll post chapter two soon! So You'll probably want to follow this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder was nervous about meeting Marley's dad, hopefully, he was as nice as her mother was. She was a sweetheart and Millie loved Ryder. Ryder just hoped he wouldn't make a bad impression and he wouldn't let him date his daughter.

Marley ran into Ryder at his locker as he was getting his things. "You ready?" Marley asked. "To come over, I mean."

"I thought I'd go home and change first." Ryder replied. He wanted it to be perfect. He didn't know if he should wear something formal or simple.

"You don't have to dress up. Just change into something you would wear when we would go out to a movie." Marley said and Ryder nodded, and she could tell that he was nervous about meeting her dad. "Don't worry, he's going to like you almost as much as I love you." She said and gave him a kiss and left his side.

Ryder sighed. He hoped Marley was right. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like dating her if her parents, or if one of them, didn't like him. It wouldn't be good for their relationship, so he had to make a good impression.

He went straight home and got changed into cleaning and comfortable clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror and takes a few deep breathes. He was still nervous and then he heard a knock on his bedroom door and turned to see his mother standing at the door way.

"Oh, hi mom." Ryder said and turned back to the mirror.

"How was school?" His mother, Charlie, asked him.

"Good."

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah. Marley invited me over. Her dads coming home from the army and she wants me to meet him." Ryder told his mother and she smiled.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be glad that a guy as amazing as you is dating his daughter. Marley is a special girl."

Ryder knew she was. He felt so lucky to be dating a girl like her; She was amazing. Charlie walked over to her son as she could sense her son was nervous. A mother's instinct. She put her hands on his shoulders and he knew that she could see that he was nervous.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked and Ryder nodded.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want Marley dating me? What if I say something stupid? What if- ?" Ryder asked, panicking. Charlie shushed him after the third question, he just needed to relax for at least a second.

"Honey, relax, everything is going to be okay. Just be yourself and I'm sure he's going to love you." Charlie said and Ryder smiled and took a deep breath. "I am sure her father is going to like you almost as much as she likes you."

"Thanks mom." Ryder said and his mother pulled her son in for a hug. "Have fun." She added, before leaving the room, but then remembered something. "And ask her if she'd like to join you, me, and your father for dinner sometime. We're dying to meet her personally."

Ryder nodded and then took one final look in the mirror. He looked at the time and decided he should go. Marley told him he could come over right after he changed.

* * *

Ryder got there about 15 minutes later and knocked on the door of the Rose's home. Marley's mom answered the door. "Hello Ryder." Millie greeted, happily.

"Hi Mrs. Rose." Ryder replied and then she stepped aside, letting Ryder step inside the house. "These are for you." Ryder said, handing her some flowers he bought. Millie smiled.

"They are beautiful, tulips are wonderful." Millie said, sniffing them, she loved how they smelled.

"I would have gotten Roses, but-"

"Marley's allergic." Millie and Ryder said in unison and then laughed and then turned to the stairs to call her daughter. "Marley! Ryder's here!" She called and a few seconds later, Marley was coming down the stairs.

Marley smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "Hey, you change quick." Marley said and Ryder laughed and then held out a special flower he got just for Marley. "A flower for a special girl." Ryder said and her smile grew brighter.

"A Peonies. You always remember." Marley said, taking the flower from him.

"Yes. I do." He said and Marley laughed. "You two can go head upstairs. I'll let you two know when your father arrives." Mille said and Marley took her boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

It small, but there was a dresser, closet, and a bed. Her room was painted light pink and blue and she had pictures on the walls of her room, most of which were of her and Ryder or of from her other Glee Club friends.

Her closet was open, so Ryder could see it was full of tops and skirts as well as sweaters for every season, Marley loved sweaters. He also could see a few pairs of jeans and come different pairs of boots.

He could also see a drawer slightly open with some music sheets in it. He wondered if that was where she kept he original music that she wrote. He looked and by her bed and on her nightstand was a CD player, so she probably had some CDs around.

"You want to listen to something?" Marley asked and Ryder nodded, taking a seat on her bed as she opened a drawer which was filled with CDs and even some old records. "What? Do you have a record player?" Ryder asked.

"Used to. Before I got this. I sold it and well, never knew what to do with these." Marley said, taking them out. "You know anyone who'd like records to a few Beatles songs and Michael Jackson hits?" She asked.

"My mom will like the Beatles songs and my dad, Michael Jackson, he has every record and CD of him. He collects them or something." Ryder said and she handed him the records.

"So your mom just lets you bring boys up to your room and lets you close the door?" He asked. His mother would make sure the door was open. His father if he could, have the door removed.

"You're talking to me, remember? And she trusts you, and so do I. You weren't planning anything were you?" Marley asked.

"Tonight? With your military dad coming home? No thanks, I do want to actually be alive tomorrow." Ryder said, he was still uneasy about this whole meeting the parents thing.

"Relax. He's going to love you. He might be just as crazy about you as I am." Marley assured him, it helped, but Ryder wasn't going to reassured until her father liked and trusted him as much as Millie did.

"So besides, fighting in the wars, what does your father do for living?" Ryder asked.

"He's a surgeon. He was the one who helped the injured in the war. He didn't exactly, fight in it." Marley said.

"Wow, so I guess, maybe you guys will get back on your feet since he's back?" Ryder questioned.

"If he stays." Marley said. "It could just be a temporary visit. Could be as little as a few days or something."

"Marley!" Millie called and Marley's face perked up as she turned to Ryder and hugged him with such excitement. "HE'S HERE!" Marley exclaimed and she raced out of her room and down the stairs. Ryder sighed. This was going to be fun, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Ryder walked out of her room and walked slowly down the stairs and saw a tall man, with light brown hair, he looked similar to Marley. He seemed very happy to be home and he was glad to have his daughter in his arms.

He looked up and saw Ryder and Ryder's stomach dropped. It wasn't a great feeling. He was terrified of his first thought of him. "Who's this?" He asked, looking back at Millie and Marley.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Ryder." Marley introduced and he smiled at the young teen on the staircase. He walked a few steps closer to Ryder.

"Martin Rose, nice to meet you Ryder." He said, shaking Ryder's hand firmly. "Marley's told me a lot about you."

Ryder felt a little better that Marley's spoken greatly of him. He had a good word in, so that was a good start.

"I smell something good. How I've missed, your mother's home cooked meals." Martin said.

Millie, Martin, Marley, and Ryder went into the kitchen and sat at the table for dinner. "So Ryder, you liking McKinley? Marley says its one of the best schools she's been to." Martin asked him as they ate.

"Good. It's had a better impact on my life." Ryder said.

"How is that?"

"Well, I've gotten the extra help I've needed with my school work, so my grades are a lot better."

"Why did you need the extra help? You never said he needed tutoring." He said, turning to his daughter. Ryder was feeling intimidated again.

"It's not really my business to say dad." Marley said.

"It's okay." Ryder said. "I have dyslexia. I've struggled with it for a long time. I thought it was just because I was stupid and well, my brain just couldn't work right. But this school has helped me a lot."

"I see. You're a hard worker then. I like that." Martin said and Ryder sighed as he felt a little less weight on his shoulder. "Are you in any teams and clubs?"

"I'm the quarterback of the football team. And I'm in Glee Club, along with Marley."

"I've missed hearing your singing voice. It's more beautiful than a morning bird." He added and Marley smiled.

"Daddy."

"So what do your parents do?" Martin said, he was asking every detail about Ryder's life, but he didn't mind. Anything for him to like him.

"Uh, my dad's a phD and my mom's a dentist." Ryder said and Martin nodded.

"Why are you interested in my daughter?" He asked and both Millie and Marley thought that was a little much.

"Martin."

"Honestly, I think she's special, beautiful, smart, different, and just worth someone giving her the love she deserves. Marley is different than most girls and I love everything about her and I would do anything for her and to protect her. I do anything, making sure she's comfortable and I would never hurt her." Ryder said.

"I hope not. You better not be pressuring her, like that douche that she had her eyes on before. Jake, that was a mistake."

"Dad, he was just a crush. And Ryder, I'm not ready and Ryder wouldn't do anything unless I was ready and I'm not. Dad, Ryder basically saved my life." Marley told her father.

"He did honey." Millie added.

"How?" Martin asked.

"Dad, I told you about my eating disorder, right?"

"Yeah, I still don't understand how our beautiful girl could think and or become bulimic."

"Well, Ryder, was the one who found me and helped me through everything. He saved my life in a way." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you." Martin said.

Ryder nodded. "Marley, you're perfect just the way you are."

Marley smiled. She was lucky to have a guy like Ryder and she wasn't going to let him go for any reason. She loved him and he loved her. They were each others match and they were together until the end.

"It's official. I like you." Martin said and Ryder smiled. That was all he wanted to come out of the dinner and meeting the family.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to re write this because of my laptop breaking and well yeah, some of my files were gone. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this and the conclusion.**

**I this one counts as Friday's Ryley week prompt "meet the parents" or something. Ryder had dinner with Marley's mom, Millie (we all know her) and her military dad, Martin. You also saw Ryder's mom, Charlie, briefly. **

**Charlotte "Charlie" Lynn is the character I always use when using Ryder's parents. She was introduced in my story We're Here, but in this story alternate universe, Ryder's dad Greg (NOT LOGAN) isn't a douchebag like my other character and here he is an only child. No older sister.**

**Sorry, if you have no idea what I am talking about, please read, "We're Here" and maybe even leave me a review there haha!**

**I have one more Ryley day One Shot that I have to re write because it was deleted, which I wrote on Friday. I hope you liked this and my other Ryley stories and hope you stay tuned for the last one!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
